


Kingdom Come

by Lightning_heart_2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a high ranked General, Alternate Universe - Royalty, God i love this so much, Hunk is a loyal best bro/servant, I might include Lotor in here, Keith is a crowned Prince, Lance is a crowned Prince, M/M, Mild Sex Scene, Mild Smut, Pidge is a servant and an engineer, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Royalty AU, Shiro and Adam are Keiths guardians since his dad is dead, Voltron Royalty au, cursing, it has been months in the making, ive been working so hard, klance, oh man yeah they gay, this is my first big project, war is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_heart_2/pseuds/Lightning_heart_2
Summary: Hello!!! I have been writing this book for MONTHS now. I've worked so hard and i hope whoever is reading this right now likes it. It is based off of Stiictac(tumblr)'s klance royalty au sketch she did and I hope she likes this!!





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaticDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticDreams/gifts).

> Hello!!! I have been writing this book for MONTHS now. I've worked so hard and i hope whoever is reading this right now likes it. It is based off of Stiictac(tumblr)'s klance royalty au sketch she did and I hope she likes this!!

Black. It was a flash of black that caught his attention. He turned his entire body, his head whipping around, searching. There. It was him. He could pick out the man he loved by his ivory hair. He felt his stomach go wild at the sight of him.

“Keith.” He muttered staring at the man that had stolen his heart all those years ago. His heart skipped a beat when Keith simultaneously looked up and saw Lance, His face going white in shock before he smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. Keith said something to the group of regal looking people around him and then pushed through the crowd coming towards him. Lance took a step forward, his knees felt weak and he felt his eyes burn. Tears threatened to spill but he held them back, blinking. He could hear Keith's voice.

“S’cuse me, Pardon me, coming through.” Keith muttered, his voice is still the same as he remembered- still the same like in his dreams. Lance felt his heart pound faster at his voice. Keith stopped in front of Lance and Lances breath hitched. Both of them stared at each other in the eyes. Lance searched, trying to see if the was a dream or reality.

“Keith.” Lance said almost disbelievingly, his hand moving to his face to cover his mouth.

Keith grinned. “Lance.” He breathed out and Lance felt heat rush to his cheeks. 

Lance lurched forward and wrapped Keith into a hug, that had him squeezing hard. “Y-you’re here.” He breathed against Keith's chest and Keith chuckled. 

“Yeah.” He simply said. “I mean it's a ball dedicated to the end of the war between our kingdoms is it not?”

Lance laughed against his chest before he pulled back and looked at him, concerned. “Are you okay? What happened? That scar is new! Please tell me you're okay.” He spoke quickly and worriedly, fussing about Keith. “Where were you? I looked for you! I came back to the spot, i- i- you left me!” He spoke, his tone rising and his voice breaking. He was on the verge of breaking down, his eyes stung and he tried his hardest not to cry.

“Lance.” Keith said, ” Calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down!” He spoke loudly. “I haven't seen you in two years Keith! I will not calm down. What if something had happened to you and I- and I-” he says trembling. 

Keith looked at Lance with soft eyes and Lance felt like melting. 

“Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm better now that I'm here with you.” He whispered, putting his hand on Lances face, rubbing his thumb softly on his cheek bone, moving a bit forward. Lance felt warmth spread to his cheeks. 

And then he stumbled. Someone pushed him from behind.

“Watch where you're going you stupid-” said a man before he turned around and saw Lance. “Prince Lance!” He said. “I'm so so so sorry! I thought you were a servant!” He exclaimed, apologizing profusely.

Lance glared, angered at the mans actions. “That is no way to talk to someone, even if they're a servant, Mr.Griffin.” he seethed at the noble.

Mr.Griffin flushed. “Y-yes your m-majesty” he stuttered and backed away. Lance huffed, realizing that he and Keith were still in the ballroom.

Keith laughed loudly. “Still feisty I see.” And Lance chuckled looking up at Keith. At that moment the orchestra began to play a song. Lances heart raced.

“Would you like to dance.” They said at the same time. Lance blushed, his pulse racing.

“I w-would love to” he whispered and Keith grinned, taking Lances hand and pulling him to the middle of the room. He put one hand on his shoulder and the other on Lances hips. Lances face felt hot and he thought he might burst into a flame. He tentatively put his hands on Keith's hips.

They begin to dance, couples dancing around them. The Ladies and Duchesses dresses flowing around them. Lance thinks back to when he was taught to dance.

“One, two, three, one, two,three, one, two, three, there you go mijo! You got it! Soon you'll he dancing with every lady .” His mother had said. The good days, before the war.

Lance and Keith dance along, their speed picking up with the tempo and slowing down with the tempo. They spun around and around, Lance giggling and losing himself in Keith's eyes. Keith grinned widely, his teeth shining. He looked stunning. His hair was braided back, his ivory bangs hanging out. He had a pumpkin colored suit. It was regal looking and suggested he was someone in high power. He looked more like a king than a prince and hell be damned he looked good. Keith spun Lance around and Lance gasped. Lance was spun outwards, away from Keith before being twirled back inwards, chest to chest with Keith.

“I thought about you every day.” Keith murmured. His voice deep.

Lance looked into Keith's eyes. “I did too.” He said softly back, his heart pounding and his stomach doing flips and somersaults.

He had thought back to the day when they first met in the forest, five years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you took the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many more to come! This book has been months in the making and I'm Happy to have posted chapter 1. Stay tuned for chapter two! 
> 
> P.s. This story is mostly just the flash back but chapter one is in present times!


End file.
